irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Comics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Irish comics and comics creators that since September 2008 ( )}} and Nigel Dobbyn for 2000AD]] Welcome to the Irish Comics Wiki. It's 2010, and we're over 500 articles! There's quite a thriving little comics scene in Ireland, north and south, out there, both in print and on the web, and this site is intended to keep track of them all, and to provide them with a bit of tradition and history to draw on. So in addition to modern comics writers, artists and writer-artists, it also includes political, gag and strip cartoonists, caricaturists and selected illustrators. Most were born in Ireland; some were born elsewhere, but did most of their work in Ireland, and others hail from Ireland but did most of their work elsewhere. A lot of our articles are stubs and could use expanding, we have , and I'm sure there's much more we haven't turned up so far, so please share your knowledge and contribute! You might also like to participate on the comics message board at Boards.ie. The Secret of Kells, directed by Tomm Moore, was nominated for Best Animated Feature Film at the Oscars. It lost out to Up, but it was a strong year for animated films - other nominees were Coraline, Fantastic Mr Fox and The Princess and the Frog. *18 March: Belfast Science Fiction Group pub meet, The Errigle, Ormeau Road, Belfast, 8pm *21 March: The Black Panel, Black Books, The Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm Events 2008 | Events 2009 | Events 2010 ;28 March 2010 *''Andrew Luke's Comic Book'' (2001-2008) and Jeremy Kyle vs the Neocons (2006) by Andrew Luke *The Longstone Anthology series (2008-) and Longstone artist Ian Pettitt ;27 March 2010 *''Bob's'' (1997-2002) and Absence (2010) by Andrew Luke ;25 March 2010 *''400 Facts'' (2009-) by Stephen Maurice Graham ;20 March 2010 *''The Indifference Engine, forthcoming graphic novel by Cy Dethan and Rob Carey from Insomnia Publications *The Doings of Larry O'Hooligan, comic strip in ''Ireland's Saturday Night (1989-1961) *''Downpour'' by Peter C. Loftus and Deirdre de Barra (2009) ;17 March 2010 *''Róisín Dubh, forthcoming graphic novel by Rob Curley, Maura McHugh and Stephen Daly *Thunderbags, forthcoming comic by Davy Francis ;16 March 2010 *24 anthology, tie-in with the 2009 24 Hour Comics Day *A Crack in the Shell'' (2001-2), Matter (2003-), Lint (2006),Blackshapes (2006) and My First Festival (2009) by Philip Barrett ;13 March 2010 *Forthcoming graphic novels from Insomnia Publications: **''Babble'' (Bryan Coyle) **''Corvus'' and Pinkerton (Richmond Clements) **''Slaughterman's Creed'' (Stephen Downey) *Berserker Comics: **Andy, Adam and Ryan Brown **''The Dead: Kingdom of Flies'' (2008) **''Church of Hell'' (2009) *''Stop Gap'' by Patrick Lynch (2009) ;10 March 2010 *''Pony School'' and Action Stations! by Edward Berridge and Bryan Coyle (2005) ;9 March 2010 *Johnny McMonagle, comics artist and illustrator *''Wild West Wendy'' by Richmond Clements and Vicky Stonebridge (2006) *''Turning Tiger'' by Richmond Clements and Alex Moore (2009) ;8 March 2010 *''Turbo Katie, teenage superheroine comic by Bryan Coyle (2007-) ;7 March 2010 *Kling Klang Klatch, science fiction graphic novel by Ian McDonald and David Lyttleton (1992) ;6 March 2010 *Colometers Davis, small press comic by Michael Kelly and Johnny Kelly (2000) ;5 March 2010 *Boredom..., small press comic by Miguel Martin and George Clarke (2006) *The Weekly Woe, webcomic and small press comic by Miguel Martin (2009-) ;25 February 2010 *NutScrewsWashersNBolts, early 1990s Belfast small press anthology ;20 February 2010 *Our Boys, Irish children's story paper (1914-) *Tír na nÓg, Irish language comic published as a supplement to ''Our Boys (1946-) ;10 February 2010 *''Muddled, webcomic by Matthew Dunne and Simon Fay (2009-) ;9 February 2010 *A. F. Blood, 1870s magazine cartoonist ;8 February 2010 *W. T. O'Shea, 1880s-90s political cartoonist *Ernest Kavanagh (1884-1916), 1910s political cartoonist and trade union activist *Michael Reidy, 1910s-20s political cartoonist ;3 February 2010 *Matthew Lawless (1834-1837), painter, illustrator and cartoonist 'David Norman' (b. Dublin, 19 December 1954) is an illustrator, storyboard/animatic artist and painter, and more recently a comics artist in German comics. Educated at the National College of Art and Design and the College of Commerce in Dublin, he worked as an illustrator in advertising and emigrated to Germany in search of a wider audience in 1977, initially working as a graphic designer in Regensburg. In 1983 he went freelance. He has worked in film, drawing storyboards and creating animatics, and worked as an advertising illustrator for agencies in Ireland, Britain and Germany. He describes comics as his "first love". In 2009 his first comics work, the album ''Luna, Hektor und der Professor: Der Schatz von Aschkor ("Luna, Hektor and the Professor: the Treasure of Aschkor"), an archaeological adventure drawn in a semi-realistic, semi-cartoony Franco-Belgian style, was published by Epsilon Verlag in Germany. He lives in Meerbusch near Düsseldorf in Germany. *Malachy Coney *Tomm Moore *David Wilson *Henry Brocas *John Doyle *Cú Chulainn in comics *Irish small press comics To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Read the draft article style guide for a little guidance on how to write articles. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse